Kākāti-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Kākāti-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic Translation by H.T. Francis and R.A. Neil ---- JATAKA No. 327 KAKATI-JATAKA (*1) "Fragrant odours," etc.--This story was told by the Master while residing at Jetavana monastery, of a certain Brother(Monk) who regretted having taken to holy order of disciples. On this occasion the Master asked the Brother if it were true that he was discontented, and on his answering, "Yes, Holy Sir," he asked him the reason. The Brother replied, "By reason of sinful passion." The Master said, "Woman cannot be guarded. There is no keeping her safe. Sages of old placed a woman in mid ocean in a palace by the Simbali lake (*2), but failed to preserve her honour." Then he told a story of the olden time. ---- Once upon a time when Brahmadatta was reigning in Benares, the Bodhisattva came to life as the son of the king by his queen-wife. And when he was grown up, at his father's death he bare rule. Kakati was his chief queen and as lovely as an Apsara. The old form of the legend will be found set on in full in the Kunala Birth. (*3) Here follows a brief summary of it. Now at this time a certain Garuda king came disguised as a man, and played at dice with the king of Benares. Falling in love with the chief queen Kakati, he carried her off with him to the living place of the Garudas and lived happily with her. The king missing her told his musician named Natakuvera to go in quest of her. He found the Garuda king lying on a bed of eraka grass in a certain lake, and just as the Garuda was on the point of leaving that spot, he seated himself in the midst of the royal bird's plumage, and was in this way conveyed to the living place of the Garudas. There he enjoyed the lady's favours, and again seating himself on the bird's wing returned home. And when the time came for the Garuda to play at dice with the king, the musician took his lute and going up to the gaming board he stood before the king, and in the form of a song gave utterance to the first stanza:- Fragrant odours round me playing Breath of fair Kakati's love, From her distant home conveying Thoughts my inmost soul to move. On hearing this the Garuda responded in a second stanza:- Sea and Kebuk stream defying did you reach my island home? Over seven oceans flying To the Simbal grove did come? Natakuvera, on hearing this, uttered the third stanza:- It was through you all space defying I was carried to Simbal grove, And over seas and rivers flying It was through you I found my love. Then the Garuda king replied in the fourth stanza:- Out upon the foolish blunder, What a fool I have been! Lovers best were kept apart, Lo! I've served as go-between. So the Garuda brought the queen and gave her back to the king of Benares, and came not there any more. ---- The Master, his lesson ended, revealed the Truths and identified the Birth:- At the conclusion of the Truths the discontented Brother(Monk) attained the fruition of the First Path(Trance):- "At that time the discontented Brother was Natakuvera, and I myself was the king." Footnotes: (1)No. 360 (2)On Mount Meru: the Garudas live round it. (3)No. 536.